the shadows of ourselves
by Inkettrinket
Summary: After the Quincy war soul society is in a state of disrepair and mourning. Everyone is feeling lost as they deal with the new challenge-living. How can life go on when so many things were overwhelming. After Byakuya was in a coma for seven months he struggles to come back from his near death experience at the hands of senbonzakura; Rukia and the others face their own revelations.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

A/N: Hey, there going back to my anime love. This came to me out of the blue realizing my fave captains are gone. (Ukitake and Byakuya) however, I believe Byakuya was believed to be saved to a bunch of fans voicing their pain of his loss. This is my take of after the war as ended. I didn't read the manga so I'am going off of internet searches and reading articles. So bare with me. Like always enjoy!

Shadows of ourselves-prologue

Senbonzakura was violated, so deeply taken advantaged of that the very thought of losing a connection so intricate and deep was crippling. A 100 year bond mastered immaculately that each move was as common as one would take a breath. Never did he imagine that the pride he cherished would be ripped away from the very blade he trusted most. Lost in a blur of red and pink he made a desperate attempt to gain back that familiar connection, Sebonzakura assaulted his body. Even though he was left a empty shell in the cratered wall, his mind clung on to what he held inside him something far worse than what he just experienced. The bitterness in the darkness that clawed at him was foul and more destructive than any battle he had faced. This was alien to him this was...failure. How could someone like him ever come back from that?

Isane ran a weary hand behind her neck. She had been dealing with the after effects of the Quincy war for months, and even though things had returned to normal in Soul Society the scars of what happened previously were there,barely healing for some. Renji and Rukia had recovered but the loss of the captain commander and captain Ukitake rippled through the divisions. Even the images of her own captains' death was always picking away at her. She wasn't sure what was worse the physical wounds or the psychological ones. She lowered her hand turning her attention to the man before her. It was beyond miraculous how this captain held on to the threads of life. Though it didn't bring comfort to those in the Kuchki clan, he has been comatose for six months. His physical wounds healed though scars were inevitable after sustaining such a injury. After Rukia's recovery she had stayed beside him for weeks. Renji would come to relieve her after a time. (No one was able to earlier without severe backlash.) The Ryoka did not immerse themselves in soul society even though their spiritual pressure was felt. They could not honestly go home nor could they offer any kind of condolence to the soul reapers they had come to know. After all, these were people who had hundreds of year age gap on them to lose someone that you've known for that length of time was anguish. Isane quietly turned to pick up the cloth and bowl beside her and carried it away to the counter. As she reached into a cupboard to replenish the shelves she caught sight of a picture and it caused the walls she had carefully built crumble. As she quickly placed a hand over her mouth, she fought the sobs that threatened to break through but it was no use as she felt the first fresh tears trail down her face...

Byakuya cracked open his eyes his vision like that of a foggy morning. He was numb caught between wanting to sleep and confusion but though his sight was hindered some, his ears picked up something...weeping. He wanted to know who shed such sorrow but he lacked the strength to move his eyes to look, let alone his head. Then a image greeted him...a familiar face. Gentle but strong but calmness in that image turned to one panic and dread. Though he couldn't manage to scream he did make enough of a noise that he felt a soothing compassionate touch that offered to take the darkness that threatened him. He heard a voice speak but simply did not care as what it was trying to say.

)))

Rukia wondered aimlessly along the streets her mind lost in a chaotic storm of thoughts and emotions. The captain she loved so dear was gone, she missed his kindness, his wisdom, the warmth he offered to everyone he met. His sacrifice would always speak of the heroism he did that day when the world seem to tear apart at the seams. If she felt this way she could barely imagine what Captain Shunsui was going through these past few months having lost his mentor and best friend would have lasting effects. The kind where it changes a person. Perhaps, she has changed as well. The harshness of the war never did leave her, she has matured and become more determined and dedicated in putting her efforts in preventing another war like that ever happening again. That was what a Kuchki would do...that is what her brother would do. She suddenly halted her steps as she saw Uryu only a arms length away from her. They stood there in silence, she hated him more than he ever thought she could hate. He was everything that the war symbolized. Though he aided Ichigo to end the Quincy King he himself was still a Quincy and she would purposely avoid him at all cost. Even now she did not breathe a word. That is until she felt his hand on her arm to stop her, it was in that moment did he discover the bitterness and and true ferociousness of her hatred.

"How DARE you. I'am a member of the Kuchki clan, touch me again and I will strike you where you stand!"

Uryu lowered his hand as she began to walk away he spoke.

"Rukia..I"

Rukia turned to him her anger lost some by the sorrow she held. "What Uryu?! What are you going to say. You're sorry? That will do you no good, your kind killed my captain and has bed ridden my brother. That Quincy pride of yours was always something you lived by. Isn't that what you've always said, Soul Reapers and the Quincy are enemies? I hate you Uryu, more than you'll ever know. So save your apologies, I will never forgive you."

Rukia saw the deep remorse that pooled in the others eyes, but she didn't see it for long as Uryu silently left her, a pang of regret hit her but she ignored it.

"Lieutenant Kuchki!"

Rukia turned to see one of the squad four medics panting slightly behind her. He met her eyes.

"What is it?" Rukia asked as her pulse began to race.

"It's Captain Kuchki he-"

She didn't hear the rest as she flash stepped to the fourth division making her way through the halls. Her heart pounding in her chest. Her eyes landed on Isane.

"Isane."

Isane stood up from where she knelt at Byakuya's bedside. "Rukia, I.."

"Is he...his he dead?" Rukia forced out.

Isane walked forward taking Rukia's hands in hers. "No, in fact he did wake-up."

Rukia quickly came to her brother. "Nissama. Nissama!"

Rukia's hopeful smile faded some as she saw the lack of reaction from her brother. She once more looked to Isane.

"Why hasn't he responding to me?"

Isane gave a empathetic smile. "He is very weak, it will take time for him to recuperate from being in this state for so long. We must be patient, but for him to show signs of waking is a good thing." Isane reassured.

Rukia once more looked back at her brother taking his hand in hers as she reached out with her other to gently move a strand of hair away from his eyes than softly ran her fingers down his face.

"I'm here Byakuya, I'm here."

))))

Ichigo sat on a rock looking out over the Seireitei a soft breeze gently greeted him as he thought back to the battle he fought. So, many good men and women died, he never understood how real the hatred between soul reapers and Quincies were until the war. He always thought it was an over melodramatic act from Uryu a facade, but he never could be more wrong. He was conflicted he could not fully destine the Quincies because it was in his bloodline, not to mention his zangetsu was not part of his soul reaper side but his Quincy side. Though he fully gained his identity it did not make it easier to live in the world that he knows now. Even if he could go back home to the living world he just couldn't, not until he knew Rukia was alright..not until Byakuya was awake. Not until the soul society he had come to consider home was what it once was, but how could it be when something so traumatic takes that hope away.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo was brought out of his thoughts. He watched as Orihime sat down beside him. "I called your name but you didn't answer. Are you ok?"

Ichigo wasn't sure how to answer that question he looked at the gentle eyes staring back at him. This girl was stronger than he ever thought she was. Her heart always open to love no matter who it was, she always saw the good in people. He honestly didn't know much of her he took for granted until these last few months. Was he ok? He took her hands in his. Smiling at her some and gave his answer.

"I will be."

She let out a sigh leaning her head against his shoulder. "That is good enough for me."

The wind once more blew softly and after a few moments of silence embracing each others company. She thought of someone else.

"I'm not sure Uryu will be."

Ichigo frowned slightly as she lifted her head to look at him. "I've tried talking to him but...he doesn't say more than a couple words at most. He says he's fine but I know he is feeling guilty. I never saw Uryu as a bad guy. He always acted tough but he does care for us."

"I know...if it wasn't for him firing off that arrow to have Yhwach become mortal none of us would be here right now. It's just so many have lost their lives to the Quincies I don't blame the soul reapers for feeling the way they feel. I know Uryu was doing his best to stop the war in his own way, but what happened in the end changed everything that we knew."

"Ichigo...do you hate him?"

Ichigo thought for a moment and gave an honest answer. "I did I would kill him with my bare hands if could but...he is my friend."

Orihime looked out over the city after a moment she spoke. "I hated him too."

This confession surprised Ichigo. "Orihime." 

"I did Ichigo. So many kind people died. Captain Ukitake was the first to trust us when we came to soul society and though Byakuya had his moments he too became important to me. These people are like family, and to have a group of strangers come and tear apart my family...it hurts. Then I realized that Uryu was not like the others. He wanted to protect his family too and the only way to do that was to go against us for a time. I want to help him see that not everyone is against him, I'm just not sure how."

Ichigo brought her closer into his arms. "We just have to let him come to us."

))))

Byakuya tried to fight against the nightmare that tortured him like a plague over and over again. He needed to find Senbonzakura tell him to trust him again but all he was reminded of was his flesh being ripped apart, the fear, the desperation. Then that face...he knew the face. He knew deep inside he cared for this woman. Then darkness. Then the cycle would start up again and this time he heard a noise a loud ear piercing noise then he realized what it was...he was screaming all he could do was scream.

To be continued

Review if you like.

Kindred Spirit


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

A/N: Hey, thanks for reading folks my stories always start off slow but they are worth it in time. (I'd like to think based off passed history) Anyway, like always enjoy! ^_^

The shadow of ourselves- chapter 1

Rukia ignored the discomfort going through her palm as her brothers grip tightened harder as he fought an enemy she did not see. She didn't bother to speak knowing words would do very little to comfort him as he tossed his head from side to side, a sheen of sweat had developed from the hour of torment. She wasn't sure what was worse the anguish that his screams were laced with or the reality of the fact her brother was terrified.

Isane sat calmly beside him as she laid a hand on his chest and released a small pocket of reiatsu that eased his suffering once more. Rukia felt the difference as the grip on her hand softened only the occasional grimace hinted of the captain's suffering. Rukia rested back on her knees as she finally took a sigh of relief. For a moment the two women sat in silence, then Rukia took in the other's appearance Isane looked exhausted and by the redness of her eyes she knew that she had been crying.

"Isane...I'm sorry for your loss."

Isane gave a soft smile. "Thank you...is it not all of us that share the loss?"

Rukia shrugged. "It is in some ways, but for a squad to lose their captain it's...difficult."

"Then I must take the time to send my condolences, for I know you cared very deeply for Captain Ukitake. You must miss him terribly."

Rukia couldn't hide her remorse as the image of her captain greeted her mind. "Very much so. I've heard his burial site...it's everything he would enjoy. Nature and the peace."

Isane was taken back slightly. "You mean to say you haven't been? I thought by now..."

Rukia shook her head. "I couldn't do it. You must think me awful, but between Byakuya and Captain Ukitake happening all at once. I needed to separate myself, coach myself to survive separately from the other."

"I understand. Everyone grieves differently, just don't hold things in find someone to talk to. You can't do things on your own, not with something like this."

Rukia didn't reply as she once more gazed down at her brother. "Can I stay here tonight?"

Isane nodded. "Of course, just know his body is still healing. He most likely not awaken."

"I know, I just..miss him. I think it would do him good to have a familiar face even if he awakes for oly a moment."

))))

It was well into the evening hours when Ichigo made the decision to go venture out into the open knowing that many would be inside four walls by now. His thoughts were drifting over to Rukia and if not her it was Byakuya. It made little sense in the moment how a house built on strength and nobility was weak and barely standing. He hadn't spoke to Rukia very much, words were hard to come by these days, what was there to say? It couldn't change what has happened nor could it take the pain away. He wished he had never come to Soul Society due t the fact that he would be closed off to those he came to know then perhaps it wouldn't hurt as much. Ichigo paused as he felt a familiar spiritual pressure. Not having another second go by he turned away.

"Ichigo, are you going just sulk around in the shadows forever?"

Ichigo took a step to the side to look at the soul reaper before him. "I thought you'd want privacy and I'm not sulking."

Renji scoffed slightly. "Looks like sulking to me, besides you can't avoid all of us here. It's not like we don't know where you are. Your spiritual pressure is recognizable from miles away. As far as privacy I was bored with it two weeks in after the war, nothing more maddening when you are left alone with only yours meaningless questions floating around in your brain."

Ichigo caved coming over to stand beside Renji leaning against the many outside walls of the soul society. After a moment of silence Ichigo spoke.

"Renji...I."

"Don't be an idiot, I don't have the energy to deal with your emotions I can't give you the consoling that you need. So shut-up."

Ichigo was ready with a quick retort, but though his words were very much Renji. His tone was not one of annoyance or anger just calm. Ichigo once more became silent. The coolness of the breeze that greeted him was welcoming.

"Amazing."

Ichigo looked at Renji for a second than at the focus of the others attention. The moon was a brilliant sight to hold as soft blue light pocketed different sections of the divisions.

"It's been awhile since I've seen a moon that beautiful."

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah...it reminds me of the night we first met. Barely understanding what soul reapers were or how to be one."

"You were a cocky SOB but...you had all the makings of a soul reaper, you surprised the heck out of me to be honest."

Ichigo smiled slightly. "I did think I had it in the bag, that is until Byakuya just came out of no where. Man, was he ever intense."

"Yeah, I went up against him and learned the hard way of how incredible a soul reaper he is. My eyes were open to why he wore that captains coat."

Ichigo chuckled slightly. "I wasn't much better...neither of us won nor lost. Almost a stalemate, I think what surprised me most was how deep cared for others. Almost like his coldness was a facade."

Renji nodded. "I can agree with you on that."

Silence once more greeted them. Then Renji sighed turning his gaze downward. "He woke up today."

Ichigo didn't hide his shock.

"He did?"

Renji glanced over at Ichigo. "Yeah, well, don't get to excited about it, it didn't last long."

Ichigo frowned slightly. "It's a good sign though, for him to wake for even a second, shows that the healing is doing some good."

Renji crossed his arms along his chest. "I will be honest...I was relieved to hear of his progress, but there is a huge part of me that hoped he'd never wake-up."

Ichigo was dumbfounded by the admission. "Renji."

Renji sighed. "Ichigo...soul reapers are one with their zanpuktos we our bond to each other so seamlessly that if one were to die it would be the end. neither one of us could not exist without the other. Captain Kuchki was a prime example of that. When ever he used Senbonzakura whether in blade or bankia it was like a dance of power and precision like nothing I've ever witnessed. On that day...I watched as my captain was torn to shreds by his zanpukto helpless to watch; I tried, I dam well tried to stop it. He should have died that day, it would be a easier fate than what he will be facing. I can't imagine ever coming back from something like that, even if you are a captain."

Ichigo had to admit he always saw Byakuya as indestructible. To see him broken was surreal.

"Ah, listen to me. Here I'am telling you to not share your emotions when I can't shut-up about mine."

"It's alright." Ichigo stated. "Better to share them than to keep them in, at least that is what my mom used to say."

Renji walked over to Ichigo placing both hands on the others shoulders. "Ichigo, if it means anything now. Thank you, for coming to Soul Society. Without you we wouldn't be here, but you need to talk to Uryu."

Ichigo shook his head. "I've tried he's not into talking besides, he's too stubborn to talk to even on a good day."

Renji let out a huff. Dropping his hands to his side. "I get it... he's going to break one way or another. I'd sooner see it end well than have another hero be buried six feet under."

"Next time I see him, I'll try."

Renji smiled. "Good. Why don't you join me for a drink. I could use the company."

Ichigo paused for a moment then nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Together they left the night to bring what peace they were looking for. For Uyru it seemed like peace would ever come.

A/N: Review! Pretty please. Thanks for reading!

Kindred Spirit.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

A/N hey, Lads and lasses First of all thanks for the reviews so far! and the support. All are awesome! I should warn this is pretty depressing story (hence the angst) So consider the warning, (Specifically this chapter) I don't want to bum out already bummed out people. Those who are slightly messed up like me and embrace the angst read on!

The shadow of ourselves- chapter 2

Uryu raised his head in time to see the first rays of sunlight peak over the horizon. Another day...and still he felt the heaviness that continuously bore down on him. He was drowning and with every attempt to break the surface he'd be drug back down. He ran a hand through his hair as he tried to get the strength to go through the day.

"Looks like the day will be a good one."

Startled Uryu got up from his spot by the tree. This individual stood before him hands clasped in front blue eyes catching the gentle light.

"K-Kisuke what are you doing here?"

The man lifted his hand to move a strand of hair away from his eyes. "I wasn't able to talk to you during the day so I thought I'd catch you in the morning."

Uryu didn't need this. Not now. He simply moved to walk passed the soul reaper but he stopped him.

Placing a hand up to gently rest against his shoulder "I wish you wouldn't go. I always liked watching the sunrise. It would be nice to have someone to watch it with."

"No thanks." Uryu firmly said brushing passed him

"Aren't you getting tired?" Kisuke looked over at the young man. "I know I would be."

"What are you talking about?" Uryu stated frowning slightly.

"Running away from your feelings. Believe me no matter how fast or hard you try they are always there."

Uryu turned, meeting the others eyes. "Kisuke I know you mean well, but it's best that you stay as far away from me as possible. You and everyone else."

"Seclusion isn't much better. It just complicates things more."

Uryu adjusted his glasses a defence habit he developed at a young age. "Just do what I say. Approach me again and I will use force." he warned before he once more went to leave.

Kisuke had seen him upset before but never did he threaten him. Kisuke didn't miss the slight break in Uryu's voice as he fought to keep from falling apart.

"Walking away from me is pointless. I will find you easily enough."

Uryu felt the painful sting of tears in his eyes "Why...why are you doing this?."

"Someone has too." Kisuke answered simply..

"Then you are more of a fool than I thought." Uryu stated clenching his jaw some to stop from quivering. He can't do this how desperately he wanted him to go away. "You are nothing Kisuke to me put your energy into something more useful. Leave me the hell alone.'

Kisuke held a serious tone. "Uryu, I don't believe what you say."

Uryu turned on him. "What you believe does not matter. LEAVE!" Uryu summoned up all the hate that he could muster physically pushing Kisuke away.

Kisuke stumbled slightly but remained where he stood. "What are you hoping to gain Uryu? Sheltering yourself off to those who love you isn't helping and letting this darkness you hold devour you isn't going to solve anything either."

"You don't get it do you?"

Kisuke titled his head, his interest in the question. Uryu could feel himself shake not with anger but trying to surpress the feelings he had churning inside him.

"I am your enemy."

Kisuke shook his head. "No your not. Believe me I would know."

Uryu straightened. "Do us both a favor and drop whatever you are trying to do."

Kisuke met the others eyes. "You know I won't do that. So...what are we going to do about it?"

Uryu stared back at him...

)))))))))))))))

Slowly opening his eyes Byakuya vision cleared some. He saw the pale ceiling above him then the warmth of the sun that peaked through the window. He felt a pressure against his midsection, tilting his head his eyes landed on the source. Rukia laid over him her head resting against her arm that was draped over him. He weakly raised his hand which in turn caused her to stir groggily she raised her head, seeing his eyes on her she took his hand in hers.

"Hey."

Byakuya furrowed his brow slightly trying to place the name to the person before him. "I know your face...

Rukia stared back in slight concern watching as he tried to register his thoughts. He closed his eyes then opened them again. He then felt tears wet his cheeks as the recognition came to his clouded mind.

"You're alive"

Rukia let out a sob. Hearing her brother's voice sent relief coursing through her. Byakuya drew in a shaky breath .

"You are alive? Is this real?"

Rukia smiled through her tears as she reached out to wipe away the wetness that tainted her brother's cheek.

"Yes. Yes, Byakuya I'm real. I'm alive." she answered before she drew him gently into her arms.

A beat passed between them before either of them spoke when they parted Rukia brushed her hand over her nose smiling she looked at him.

"Byakuya, I can't tell yo-" she didn't have a chance to finish as she found herself in shock.

Rukia's mind went numb as she faintly felt the remains of a kiss on her lips. She could only stare back into the eyes that had somehow precieved her as something more than what she was. The moment broke when a bowl clattered to the floor, snapping out of her shock Rukia quickly got to her feet to see Isane looking as shocked as she was.

"Isane...he...I.. He woke-up." Rukia sputtered out.

Isane came to kneel down beside Byakuya helping him sit up "Good morning, Captain, is it not a beautiful one at that?"

Byakuya nodded. Isane took his hand in hers. "I 'am glad to see you awake. I was beginning to miss those eyes. So I'm going to examine you well my assistant will fetch some water for you. Isane looked over at Rukia hinting to her to pick up the bowl and cloth.

"You'd liked to do that right?"

"Of-of course." Rukia answered as she gathered the bowl up and quickly exited the room.

Rukia managed to walk down the hall and around the corner before she leaned against the wall. She didn't realize how flustered she was. She raised one hand to rest against her chest willing her heart to settle down.

"Rukia?"

Flinching slightly she looked over to see Renji standing in front of her. She tried to hide how rattled she was but judging by the concerned look of the other. She wasn't successful.

"Are you alright?" Renji asked coming closer to her.

Rukia straightened. Clearing her throat. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You look frazzled?"

"It's nothing Renji, really." Rukia stated as she felt a warmth growing on her cheeks as she thought back to what happened.

"Rukia, I know you well enough to know when something is bothering you. I won't leave un-"

Rukia snapped in embarrassment. "He kissed me alright!"

Renji relaxed. "Oh, good he's awake. I knew I felt his spiritual energy strength in...WAIT! He WHAT?!"

Rukia blush deepened. "Will you settle down, he clearly wasn't in his right mind."

Renji frowned both becoming quiet. He sighed. "So, physically he is doing better, but mentally."

"I wouldn't blame him. After all it would make sense, I do look a lot like her."

Renji looked over at Rukia. She smiled sadly. "I know it's silly but, he has been unconscious for so long he may very well think he's with her in death."

"I guess you're right."

Rukia couldn't help but chuckle. "I think Isane had a heart attack when she saw what transpired."

Renji smirked. "I bet she did."

They fell silent again. Renji rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I'll hang around here if that's alright. Would be nice to see my captain not nearly buried in his death bed."

"He'd like that I'm sure...and so would I."

Renji met her face and smiled.

)))))

Uryu ran both hands through his hair, after several heated words thrown out. Kisuke did not waver. Uryu scoffed shaking his head at the pensive stare of the other man.

"Why is it so important to you that I am alright, huh? Do you have some sick infatuation of my well being?"

"I find it concerning that you don't. Nothing is more dangerous than the lack of self worth." Kisuke calmly replied.

Uryu strode over to Kisuke his face in the other. "Why? Do you fail to see it?!"

Kisuke furrowed his brow as Uryu once more walked away. "Fail to see what?"

"I'm a monster! I'm-I'm flaud!" Uryu shot back. "My pride was based off an illusion. I thought, I thought I was standing for something ..Good. Uryu choked out. Ignoring the tears that threatened to release. A thread of guilt made it's way to the surface as the revelation hit him. "Tch, there it is I guess, the truth. I'am the fool."

Kisuke watched as Uryu sat on the ground. Arms folded over bent knees. Uryu inhaled then let out a breath trying to reign back his emotions. Kisuke waited patiently. Uryu sighed.

"My grandfather was everything to me. For as long as I could remember I wanted to be a Quincy." Uryu felt the pang of anguish hit deep inside his chest. Coupled with resentment and anger. "

"He was there. When my mother died my father couldn't even give me the time of day. I was an after thought, a blemish in his life that he couldn't wait to wipe clean of, but my grandfather he gave me a purpose a tangible future that I could latch onto. A Quincy wasn't just a name sake it was who I was, my grandfather taught me that..." Uryu felt a tear escape down his face. "Being a Quincy was in my blood. All the training, all the countless years of secrecy, protecting the Quincy name was all for what? A legacy?! I knew Quincy and Soul reapers were enemies, but I never thought us to be mass murders cold heartless creatures. How can anyone be prideful of that, how can I look back and see the innocent lives that were lost.

He choked out as he felt the walls he built beginning to crack. "I need...I need t..to fix what has happened."

Kisuke sat down beside him. "You can't change what has been. Neither of us can. Do you know how many times I wish I could go back and make things right in my past? I'll tell you, I lost count. Uryu there is something you need to understand."

Uryu reluctantly met the other mans face. Kisuke placed a hand on the young man shoulders and never realized how hard he was holding on to the last shred of control. The anguish deeply set in Uryu's eyes that Kisuke had to remind himself to be strong for the young man before him.

"Uryu, you are not to blame for what transpired. The men and women that lost their lives knew someday they would. It is all part of being a soul reaper, it is who we are. We do not place blame on you and those who do are simply too broken to realize they are wrong. There is nothing to FIX Uryu, because it is not your burden to bare.

Uryu drew in a shaky breath letting it out in a sob. As tears were more prominent as he took in the soul reapers words.

Kisuke managed a empathetic smile clasping his other hand on Uryu's chest. "The Quincy before me is not my enemy. He is a man gifted to us and whom am proud to call my friend."

Uryu completely shattered as the threads he was grasping desperately for broke free. Kisuke caught Uryu as he crumpled in to him, the sun offering it's warm embrace as the only sound that filled the silence was the weeping of a broken heart.

A/N: Whew, that's not depressing at all. -Insert sarcasm here. Side note originally I planned for orhime to be there for Uryu but I remember during the Bount season where Kisuke did interact with Uryu on a personal note. So that is the inspiration behind this chapter.

Share your thoughts! Thanks again

KS


End file.
